


A past relived

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason takes a beating, M/M, Mentions of Bat family - Freeform, Mostly from Tim, One Shot, Poison Ivy in passing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tim forced to watch, eventual jaytim - Freeform, feels all around, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakout from Arkham Jason and Tim get captured by Joker and Jason retakes a beating from the mad clown to protect Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A past relived

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to this, just the idea along with my beta.

The nights patrol had originally started off simple and the members of the Bat family were to meet up once the eloted time had passed to give a quick statis report of how the night was progressing, but it didn't stay that way. All hands were being called out because not even with the night half over an Arkham break out occured. At some point during the craziness of rounding up all the villains, the Red Hood and Red Robin ended up back to back to fight off the looming plants Poison Ivy sent their way. Eventually with Hood distracting the woman Red Robin was able to get behind the plant user and effectively knock her out by a precise hit to the base of her neck. What the two had not known though was that they were being watched for a single person of the duo, but a revised plan was now coming to mind as they moved out to capture the two before a certain Bat or the other members of the clan could go about stopping it.

First thing Jason and Tim became aware of as they came back to consciousness was that they were now, quite obviously, away from Gotham taking the lack of noise and less polluted smell in the air and that they were currently in a building, some kind of a warehouse or storehouse taking into consideration of how many boxes surrounded them. "You okay over there double R?" Jason asked the teen, who was being held up by a chain that was connected to the ropes around his wrists as Jason tested his own bonds from where he was laying on the ground. "No broken bones or concussions." he replied back, recieving a similar reply. They needn't wait long to find out who their kidnapper was as a familiar cackle echoed through the largely empty building. Both males tensed up having heard it. Breaking bonds became more urgent as they listened to the echoing footsteps come nearer to their current location. Neither were able to get the ropes loosened before the Joker came into view of the two vigilantes, cutting their attempt at escape short. "Tut tut, you two wouldn't want to leave now would you? We haven't even gotten to the fun part of your stay yet." giving the two a wicked grin, he somehow produced a crowbar from a sleeve that gave Jason a terrible shutter when he saw it and the long dried blood that resided on said crowbar. 

"What do you want with us you psycho clown!?" Jason yelled at him angrily, taking all of Joker's focus onto himself. A grin worked its way across the insane man's face that sent cold shivers down the two captives spines. "We were set free and I was told to capture a certain bird. But where would the fun be in just capturing one of you and then handing you right over? So before I hand you," Joker paused in the explination to pat Tim on the cheek before continuing. "over I'm going to have a little fun with this little toy." he held up the crowbar for the two to see. Raising it for a swing on the third Robin, a quick, but forceful "WAIT!" Tim and Joker turned to look at Jason. "Leave him be. I'll take the beating in his place." Jason told him with steely determination. A rueful smirk making its way across Jason's face, not that they could tell with the red helm that sat on his head. "I've already gone through a similar beating with you after all." familiarity lit up Joker's eyes with that comment. "You were that Robin I killed all those years ago! Mh, seems that my killing you hadn't stuck. Well we'll have to fix that now won't we?" the cold, cruel smirk that had haunted Jason since he had been reserected by the lazerus pits made it's return across the mad mans face as he now focused on the elder of the two captives. 

Tim was stuck listening and watching as Joker beat Jason with the crowbar he had produced. The sound of metal hitting flesh, bones breaking, Jason attempting to quiet any noise of pain while the beating continued and the worse of all, the Jokers laughter as it rang around the building they were confinded in. All the while working on breaking the knot of the rope. He could feel the rope loosening the longer he continued to struggle, all the while having to listen as Jason's own struggles lessened and watch the pool of blood grow more underneath the older male. Though it seemed like hours and then days as the beating continued when in actuality it had been going on barely an hour, but every second that passed by felt like an hour and the longer that Joker tortured Jason the more Tim felt useless and weak for being unable to do something to help his sort of brother/person he seemed to have a crush on, but had no idea how to confront Jason about the feelings that he'd get whenever around the elder. After another half hour Joker stepped away from Jason's broken, beaten and bloody body to survey his work before smiling in approval and turning to Tim. "It's time for me to take off and before you get any bright ideas about escaping before the client comes to pick you up, I've set a little present outside the door that'll cause a big BOOM if you try to open up that door from the inside." he explained using wild gestures when explaining the 'boom' which caused Tim's blood to turn cold at. With that the mad clown casually left the building, even going as far as to whistle a tune while he set the bomb up to keep them inside. 

Having been weakening the ropes during the hour and a half that they had been within the Jokers clutches it only took another minute or two to completely snap the rope at last. The first thing Tim went to do once he was free was to go to Jason, but now being able to see just how damaged, bruised and bloody the older male was in, gave Tim pause for a moment because he wasn't breathing, oh my God Jason WASN'T BREATHING and terror flushed through Tim's already frightened mind, but then a short, choppy breath wheezed out from between Jason's lips and Tim was then on his knees next to Jason with only an ounce of relief knowing for the time being Jason was still breathing. Very carefully Tim unlatched the helmet to be able to gently ease it off, only to reveal a thick trail of blood leaking from between Jason's lips while he had his eyes screwed shut in obvious pain. As smoothly and gently as he could Tim lifted Jason's head up just enough to allow Tim to slide his legs underneath to now pillow his head, wincing as Jason let out a groan of discomfort. Seeing Jason so weak like this was bringing up memories from when he was a kid and had first learned of Jason's death, to more recent memories after he had come back and gotten into some nasty fights and almost been killed again and all those memories were causing tears to build up in Tim's eyes that he refused to let fall.

Steadying himself with a deep breath Tim begun to talk in hopes to keep Jason conscious long enough for Bruce to get here and get Jason to the cave for him to get patched up, because Tim is NOT letting Joker get away with killing the same person in the Bat family while he was around. "Hey Jay-bird," Tim started off, pausing to clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking again before continuing. "you need to stay awake long enough for either B or D to get here so we'll be able to get you to the cave for Agent A and the doc to patch you up for you to go back out on the streets to finish busting up that drug ring you've been working so hard on." he rambled, letting the words fill the empty space. "I'll be willing to help you out on shutting them down while you recover and I'm sure even D would be willing to help out too if you ask him. Come on, no closing your eyes. You can't do that, you gotta keep them opened for me." quickly protesting against the prolonged time Jason shut his eyes. Too afraid to cause anymore damage to the other male by patting his cheeks, knowing though on a rational level, that by doing that wouldn't cause any damage. Jason's eyes shuttered for a moment before they properly opened to gaze up at Tim, as he kept his face hovered above Jason's to keep a better watch over the ginger dyed ebony haired. 

A pained grin worked its way across Jason's face as he slurred out, "It's okay Baby Bird." hearing those four words all of the tears that he had been somehow managing to hold back broke the dam and tears poured down Tim's face. Some even landing on Jason's face with how far forward Tim was hunched over him and feeling a brush of Jason's fingertips on his hand in an attempt to comfort him even as he, himself, lay as still as possible from the pain, caused the tears flowing from Tim's eyes to flow even quicker. "No Jay. It's not okay." Tim replied, hardly taking notice to the crack in his voice before continuing. "It's not going to be okay until your alright because I need you, here, with me. You've got to hang on, just for a little longer." this couldn't be happening right now, was the only thing that Tim's mind could process as Jason's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed down to almost nonexcistence. Off in the distance Tim could hear the familiar rumble of the Bat Mobile as it quickly approached their location, but Tim couldn't find it in him to move. He continued to sit there and search for some kind of life in Jason's body, all the while the tears continued to flow down Tim's face as he listened to the car skreech to a halt and heavy boots came pounding to the door. First a heartbeat, then another passed before the door was forcefully thrown open and Bruce, in his Batman gear, rushed in, but was halted in his steps seeing Tim's tearstreacked face and Jason's seemingly dead body, but was quickly thrown back into action when he saw just the barest rise in the second eldest chest to indicate his still living statis. Trying to do as little damage as possible, but needing to get them back to the cave to give Jason a chance of survival, because damn it this is not going to be happening again, I'm not loosing Jason again! got Jason into the car with Tim making a space for himself as Bruce drove as quickly as he could to the cave, alerting Alfred along the way with Tim keeping him as stable as he could manage.

The ride was short, but a tense silence filled the cab as the two conscious members of the car kept glancing, at least Bruce was, Tim never took his eyes off of him, to Jason. Once arriving at the cave, Dick was at the door and helping ease Jason out from the car before Bruce had even gotten the door opened and was getting the second eldest son over to the gurney set up for him with Alfred and doctor Leslie, who had been called right after Bruce had let them know Jason's condition, leaving Tim on the side not knowing what to do or if Jason would even survive, which was a terrifying thought to the third adoptive son. Only having a hand come to rest on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder to see that it had been Dick to place his hand there, he gave Tim a slightly watery, but reasuring grin. "Don't worry Timmy, he'll survive. There's no way we're loosing him again after getting him back. Not like this." Dick tried to reasure his younger brother and Tim just nodded along, allowing himself to be lead back upstairs and try to be distracted by the oldest and youngest of the Bat boys while Jason was being operated on.

Hours passed by like molasses as the families doctor and butler worked on saving Jason's life, the entire time Dick and Damian tried to keep Tim, as well as themselves, distracted to not sit there the entire time watching as the minutes ticked by. They were partially accomplished, they would just continuesly look at the old clock to see how much time had passed while attempting to keep all of their minds off of what was going on beneath their feet. Five minutes after the four hour mark was when Alfred made a return upstairs to give the rest of the family news of Jason. By that time Barbra and Stephanie had made their own appearences at the manor, Cass would have if she had been closer, but instead she made them promise to let her know once they knew anything. The Bat clan all rushed to Alfred, making sure not to crowd the elderly butler and waited for a report on how Jason was. "It had been touch and go, but master Jason will be making a full recovery." he answered everyones unspoken question with a small grin, while everyones unspoken question with a small grin, while everyone let out a breath they had unawarely been holding, sagging in relief, none more so then Tim at hearing the news Alfred had to give. Knowing now that Jason would be okay everyone split off to do their own thing and someone, most likely Dick, going to call and let Cass know that Jason was in no more danger of dying for the time being. 

For the next few days while Jason recovered in a coma that he would awaken from anywhere between less then a week to two weeks Tim sat by his bed side, having been moved a day or so after the emergency surgery, whenever he could spare the time, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Waiting for Jason to wake up and him be the first thing that Jason see's when he did awoke. Sadly for Tim, it didn't work out how he wanted it to all because of school.

Groggily Jason came too, each sense coming back to him one by one and let out a groan feeling how sore and stiff he felt when all of the previous memories came rushing back to him of being captured by Joker and being beaten with a crowbar in order to protect Tim from a possible fatal beating. Before he could do something stupid like sit up to take a look around his surrounding area, a familiar calm british voice captured his attention. "It's wonderful to see that you are now awake master Jason, but do please not attempt to sit up quite yet. We do not need you pulling out any stitches now." easing back down into his bed the younger asked how long he had been out for, taking notice of the bruises coloring his skin knowing it hadn't been for too long. "It has been 10 days since the incident and how long you have been unconscious for," Alfred informed watching Jason from the corner of his eye before continuing. "which master Timothy has been sitting by your bed side continuesly. The only reason he is not here now is because of school." glancing at his watch he added. "Which shall be ending within the hour." a grunt in acknowledgment to Alfred's words before he left the room with a final comment to "try and get some rest before master Timothy arrives." and Jason was left to his thoughts in the now empty room. 

The young adult found it kind of endearing that Tim had waited by his side for 10 days so that when Jason did awake, he'd know that he had been able to protect the young male from Joker's beating and the little bits and pieces that he could remember from after the mad man had left and some stray words that he'd been able to string together from when he was in the short coma made Jason decide that he needed to properly talk to Tim about his feelings that he'd been trying to squash down and shove into a corner when around his replacement. With at least 45 minutes till the school got out and the 30 it'd take before he arrived home, Jason had plenty of time to figure out exactly what to tell the younger. 

With the final bell ringing to signal the end of the school day Tim rushed to pack up his belongings and leave the classroom, pratically running through the hallways, because he didn't want to listen to a teacher for 5 minutes talking about the dangers of running in the hallway when it could be 5 extra minutes with Jason, though once he got out of the building he did begin to run, cutting the normal 30 minute walk down to 20 by running with a few shortcuts by jumping fences to get to the manor. When he did arrive Tim quickly kicked off his shoes at the foyer to be sure he wouldn't be tracking in any mud from his run. Picking the shoes up Tim quickly made his way up the stairs to put the shoes and school things in his room before he'd go to Jason's room, but paused in his tracks when he saw Alfred standing next to the bed. "Master Timothy." Alfred nodded politely. "I came to inform you that master Jason awoke today while you were in school. Last I went to check on him he had been resting, but he may be awake now." the hint was not missed, so tossing the shoes into the closet and his book bag on the bed, Tim took off to Jason's room. Missing the small knowing smile that played across Alfred's face.

Opening the door quietly Tim only left enough room to poke his head in incase Jason had drifted off again to rest, not wanting to wake the man. Luckily for him though Jason was awake and being propped up by pillows on the bed. "Hey Jason. It alright if I come in?" Tim asked before entering at Jason's approved nod. Taking a seat in the chair that he'd been sitting in for the past 10 days. Silence filled the room. Jason waiting for Tim to say something and Tim not knowing where to begin. After another few silent moments ticked by Tim spoke up. "I'm glad to see you awake. It's been quiet without you." seeing that as prompt enough Jason went with the half figured out sentence that he'd tell Tim when he'd get back home from school. "While I was out I heard bits and pieces, mostly from you, and I can't really remember much of it, but I do remember very clearly you crying and repeating that you needed me and that I had to wake up." during this Jason never took his eyes off Tim. "Thing is, I nees you too. That's why I had taken Joker's beating again cause I wouldn't of been able to live with myself if you weren't in my life. If you repeat that to ANYONE then I'll have to shoot you and no one will be finding your body after that." laughter greeted Jason's threat, which was not something Jason had been expecting, so he waited for Tim to compose himself some to give an explination to the laughter. "I'm-I'm sorry but that, being all sweet and then-then threatening to kill and hide my body. That's just so-," Tim paused looking for the right word while gestering to Jason. "you." he settled on. Hearing that just caused the older male to grin in return while Tim continued to occasionally giggle from the mixed, but very clear message Jason gave him. 

News of them becoming a, now official, couple didn't suprise anyone in the family. In fact the mostly echoed response of "finally" or "about time" rang out amongst the others, all but for Alfred, who gave a knowing smirk to the third eldest son.


End file.
